


Fix You

by live_and_let_live



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anna is Sam's sister, Eventual Relationships, Hurt Gabriel, M/M, Nine year old Crowley, Older Cas, Older Dean, Sabriel - Freeform, Slash, Young Gabriel, Young Sam, death - not major, might throw in some smut if you're lucky, no Destiel romance, sam and dean not related, school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_and_let_live/pseuds/live_and_let_live
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretend this fic doesn't exist and pray for a miracle (it's never gonna get finished)</p><p>DISCONTINUED BECAUSE I'M A PIECE OF SHIT IF ANYONE WANTS TO FINISH IT...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - Fallen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quinziggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinziggle/gifts).



**Sam**  
****  
"Fag!" I hear from down the almost empty corridor. Barely any kids stay after school these days, so whatever's going on probably can't be seen or heard by teachers.  


"Aww, is little Gabriel scared?" The voices continue laughing and taunting whoever they're standing around. 

I usually don't bother getting involved in any of this bullying rubbish. I don't particularly want to be on the receiving end of idiots like them. Suddenly I hear a loud thump, shortly followed by a sharp cry of pain. My heart overtaking my head, I grab my friend Leanne by the arm and pull her towards the group of students crowded by the science lockers.

"Oi! Move it morons!" Leanne shouts over the jeers. Leanne's one of those girls who looks like she could snap you in two, but really is a big softie. Does anything to just be left alone. Without her, I'm sad to say that I'd probably be in a similar position to the poor kid on the floor.  


"A-alright..." one of the boys stutters, backing away. The crowd slowly disperses. Lying on the floor, half slumped against the lockers, is a boy with a thin trail of blood trickling down the right side of his face, his eyes slowly fluttering open. I think he's one of the new kids, just joined this year. The bullies always go for them, try to expose them, shame them. I haven't seen him around before, I'm sure I would remember someone with such nice eyes. His blonde hair hangs over his face, framing it. His eyes look up at me pleadingly and I signal for Leanne to pick him up. As she lifts him off the ground, his hoodie drops to his shoulders revealing the probable cause of his beating. A light blue t-shirt with the quote "real boys like boys" written on it. Great, finally someone I can relate to. Lifting my hand up to move the hair from his face, he flinches, reflex I'm guessing. I walk towards the school car park with Leanne following closely behind, the mystery boy still weak in her arms. I start hoping my sister Anna won't flip out at me for bringing an injured stranger into her car.

When we reach the car, Anna leans out the driver window throwing me a puzzled look.  


"What's this?" she questions, eyeing the boy skeptically. I knew she wouldn't just let it go.  


"Ur-well...we found him getting beaten up and decided it wouldn't be a half bad idea to bring him home and get him cleaned up and properly conscious," Leanne explains for me.  


"O-okay then... what's his name?"  


"We don't actually know..." I answer slowly "He's new" I prepare myself for a speech.  


"You can't just pick up random injured boys and bring them home with you; I only give Leanne a lift because she's your friend. I'm not prepared to have a stranger in my car, he could be a complete jerk!" great, what am I meant to do, leave him in the car park? I don't think so...  


"Not to be rude Anna..." starts Leanne "but we can't exactly leave him here can we, anyway, I'm sure he's not going to be that bad."  


"Fine" Anna sighs, "But don't come crying to me when he's beating you up tomorrow!" Jeez, what's up with my sister today?  


"haha, thanks" The mystery boy mumbles  


"Oh my god! you're awake?!" I almost shout, I'm so glad he's okay.  


"I was never really out, just in shock." Wow, he has a nice voice, I look at Anna who's sighing and starting up the car.  


"I'll drop you guys at Sam's mums house, and then I'm gonna go to dads, don't expect to see me back tonight." Anna grumbles, driving out onto the main road.  


"Thanks Anna, I appreciate it" I mutter, slightly annoyed.  


"Meh, s'okay" 

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


After a few minutes of heavy silence, Anna pulls up outside my mum's house and motions for us to get out. I grab my bags and help the boy out the car, letting him lean on me as we walk to the front door, Leanne holding it open. My mum wasn't going to be home for a few hours, she works late.  


"So what's your name... ?" Leanne asks the boy, glancing over in my direction, throwing me a sideways glance as I helped the boy lay down on the sofa.  


"Oh, um Gabriel, but please call me Gabe...I hate my name" He mumbles the last bit and moves around on the sofa, wincing when he leans on his arm.  


"I'll get you some ice for your bruises." I say, walking from the room, leaving Leanne and Gabe to talk. I take a couple of ice packs from the freezer and wrap them in tea-towels, bringing them back into the lounge. Leanne is sitting at the end of the sofa with a wet cloth, wiping the blood from Gabe's face.  


"Hey," I greet softly "where are the worst bruises?"  


"My stomach and my arm, they threw me against the lockers because of this." he gives a half-hearted laugh and gestures to his shirt, his jacket now draped over the back of the sofa "I hope you guys don't mind, I mean if you don't like it then you can throw me out, that's what my parents did anyway. I live with my aunt and brother now. My brother's a singer on YouTube, you may have heard of him, goes by AngelWithAShotgun. And, I mean, I completely understand if you don't want me here..." I cut him off with a hug.  


"We're not gonna 'throw you out', are we Leanne? I mean it would be a bit unfair seeing as I'm actually gay too."  


"Mate, we wouldn't dream of it" Leanne continues "You seem like a cool guy, you can hang with us from now on if you want."  


"Thanks a bunch, you guys are the best..." Gabe smiles and winces as I lift his shirt to reveal the fist shaped bruise on the left side of his stomach. My eyes go wide and I look up at him to see a light blush coating his face, and a single tear roll down his cheek.  


"It's okay," I mumble, pressing the ice pack to his skin and a kiss to his cheek. "It'll all be fine, I promise..." Gabe's broken, I can tell, looking into his eyes. Lost and broken beyond repair, but we'll fix him, Leanne and me. We'll fix him...

  


_"We'll fix you, I promise..."_   



	2. Chapter 2 - Illuminated

**Gabriel**

I open my eyes to find myself laying on an unfamiliar sofa, with an ice-pack on my stomach and a sharp throbbing on the right side of my head. Looking around I see that I'm in a lounge with a window looking out onto a small garden with a swing seat. At the opposite end of the room, a tall-ish boy is sleeping on the floor, leaning againt another sofa, then it all comes flooding back to me.

The punches.  
The car.  
_The kiss._

I breathe in a sharp breath, and this seems to wake up the boy on the floor, if I remember right, his name is Sam.  


"Morning Gabe..." he yawns sleepily, "how's your stomach?"  


"Um, okay I guess. Do you mind if I call my aunt?" I know she'll be worried and I'm probably going to get one hell of a telling off when I get home.  


"Yeah, go for it." Sam mumbles, still half asleep.  


I swing my legs over the sofa and am hit with a wave of nausea. I place my head between my legs and wait a few seconds before standing and retrieving my phone from my jacket pocket. 17 texts and 8 missed calls, _shit_. I dial my aunts number and it rings out twice before she picks up.

**"GABRIEL NOVAK, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! I'VE BEEN UP ALL NIGHT WORRYING ABOUT YOU, YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD REASON FOR NOT ANSWERING YOUR PHONE!"** I wince at the use of my full first name.  


"Aunt, calm down, I'll explain when i get home, I'll be there in an hour" She definitely won't be shouting at the sight of my bruises  


**"YOU DAMN WELL WILL BE HERE IN AN HOUR! AND I EXPECT AN EXPLANATION!"**  


"Yes, okay, see you then." well that went brilliantly. 

  
  


"Hey Sam, I've got to be back at home in an hour, is there any chance of breakfast?" I'm starving, haven't eaten since yesterday lunch.  


"Yeah sure, cereal okay?"  


"Anything's okay with me, my stomach's in dire need of food."  


We walk over to the kitchen, and I sit down in one of the small, wooden stools standing by the breakfast bar. Sam places bowls, spoons, milk and cereal on the table and sits down beside me.  
"You sleep okay?" Sam asks, brushing his long hair from his eyes, which glance up at me briefly before going back to his cereal.

"Yeah, better than I have in ages actually" I did sleep really well last night. The sofa wasn't the most comfortable, but it did the job, and I was too tired to worry about the injuries I had. I lift the edge of my t-shirt up and run a tentative hand across the largest bruise. A small tingle ripples through my stomach and I press harder. Pain shoots up my abdomen and I visibly wince.

"Are you okay?" Sam says, worry evident in his eyes.

"Yeah, just checking the severity of my bruises, don't worry about it" I say, moving my hand up to my forearm and squeezing it gently, over the bandages that Sam put on. I wince again as a stronger wave of pain shocks through my arm and I groan. The bruise and small gash on my arm are _a lot_ worse than they look, although the bruise _is_ already a murky shade of yellow and purple.  


"Are you sure you're okay?" Sam asks, reaching across the small expanse of table to take my hand (the one attached to my good arm obviously) and lift it onto the table. "I can get you some more ice if you want?"  


"No, I mean yes... but no. Arhh, yes I'm okay, no I don't need any ice" Sam's face falls a bit. "but thank you though" I add, and he perks up again.  


"okay, as long as you're sure"  


"I'm sure"  


Sam's eyes fall downwards and I follow them.  


He's still holding my hand.  


He must realise this too, because it's no more than 5 seconds before he lets go of my hand and begins to eat his cereal again.  


"Sorry, I should've let go sooner" He mumbles through a mouthfull of cheerios  


"It's okay, it's nice to know somebody cares" I say, taking his hand again. Carefully this time, as it's my injured one, I haven't got much time left so I need to finish breakfast quickly.  


Sam stares at our hands again before beginning to talk again, "Are you walking home or is your aunt coming to pick you up?" _Shit_ , I didn't think about that. maybe I can get a lift.  


"Actually, I was wondering if I could get a lift? I mean, if that's possible."  


"Sure, it won't be from me though" _huh?_ "There's a really cool guy next door. He's a few years older than us, has excellent taste in music and has a **really** nice car. I'll take you round in a minute if you want, I'm sure he'll give you a lift." Nice, a cool guy with good music taste and a cool car, real nice.  


"Nice, I'll finish this, and we can head out. What's the guys name?"  


"Dean, Dean Winchester. He actually has the same last name as me. It's a bit creepy really, we even did a DNA test, and the doctors told us that we were **definitely** not related, really weird that two people with the same last name turn out to be living next to each other." That is a bit weird, a bit supernatural if you ask me, the chances of that are like 1 in a million or something.  


"Woah, that's weird," is all I end up saying, "really weird."  


"I know right, what are the chances, eh?" He says as I get up to put my bowl in the sink. "If you're ready, shall we go?" he continues, I nod and he gets up. taking a sheet of paper and pen from a pile of stationery by the fridge. He begins to write something down. I look over his shoulder and see that he's just writing a quick note to his mum in case she wakes up before he gets back home. He finishes with a cute smiley face and turns to face me. He smiles and gestures to the door, I walk through to the living room, and then to the small hallway by the front door. I pull on my trainers and walk back into the living room to grab my jacket off the back of the sofa. When I get back, Sam has his shoes on and is holding the door open.  


"After you." He says in a posh British accent, gesturing out into the driveway.  


"Why thank you," I say in an equally posh accent, comically skipping out the door, wincing and stopping when I realise that skipping does indeed hurt my many bruises. Sam laughs and joins me outside, locking the door behind him. I walk down the driveway and turn right, when I remember that this isn't my house, I am covered in injuries from arseholes I don't even know, and I am indeed, trying to get a lift home from a stranger. I chuckle to myself about the ridiculousness of the entire situation. Sam walks up to me and puts an arm on my shouder.  


"It's the other way." He says, smirking.  


"I knew that," I utter, turning back the way I came. Sam jogs up to me and we walk into the drive way. We pass a beautiful black car, obviously very well-looked-after.  


"Now I get what you mean when you said he had a nice car," I say as I approach the door and press my thumb onto the doorbell. It rings on the other side of the door and I hear heaving footsteps moving quickly towards the door. It opens and a young man with messy blonde-brown hair and green eyes looks down at us and smiles.  


"Hey Sammy," he says, I guess this is Dean. "Who's your friend?"  


"Hey Dean, this is Gabe," he says, slinging an arm around my shoulder. I grin.  


"Ah, well what brings you round here this early on a Saturday morning? And what happened to Gabe's face?" Dean says pointing at the black eye I forgot I had.  


"We were messing around and he ran into a bench, and I was wondering if you could drive us over to Gabe's place" _Nice cover Sam_ I think, as I put my arm around his waist and squeeze. In a _completely_ platonic way of course.  


"Oh sure, of course, where do you live? " He directs his gave towards me.  


"On Eden road, just off the main town roundabout. You know where that is?"  


"Oh yeah, my friend Cas lives on Eden road!"  


"Really? Cas is my brother!" Nice to know my brother has some actual friends.  


"Aww, sweet, I'll probably stay for a bit then, have a chat to Cas." Aaaand I'm in, I hope we get to ride in that awesome car. Dean continues talking as he closes the door behind us. "When do you need to leave?"  


"Uh, well my aunt's a bit mad at me, so around now actually. If that's okay with you."  


"Yeah sure, I'll just grab my jacket, get my keys and meet you outside in a sec." he says jogging up the stairs, just to the left of where we first came into the house. Sam removes his arm from my shoulders and I let mine fall to my side. He grabs my wrist and pulls me gently towards the door, wary of my injuries.  


"Come on," He says as we walk down the steps to the car. We stand out side and wait a few seconds before Dean emerges from the house, now donning a leather jacket.  


Dean glances at me, "You wanna ride shotgun, or you gonna sit in the back with Sam?"  


"I'll sit in the back if that's okay with you." I say, without really giving much thought into my answer. Dean's eyebrows raise as he looks between me and Sam. "we're not together" I add quickly, "We met yesterday afternoon actually."  


"Oh, I didn't think you were, you can get in the car now if you want..." Dean trails off, embarrassed."  


"O-ooh, okay then" I say, _shit_ , that wasn't a good start. I get into the car and Sam follows. Dean sits in the drivers seat and starts the engine, I remember hearing it outside our house sometimes, probably when Dean's been to see Cas.  


"Why's your Aunt mad at you?" Dean asks, "Last time I met her she seemed really nice."  


"Ah" I began, "I stayed round Sams house last night and forgot to tell my aunt that I wasn't going to be coming home." Dean pulls out of his driveway and begins the short journey to my house.  


"Fair enough, she was probably just worried about you though, once you explain what happened to her she should be fine with it, if anything she'll be glad to see you." Dean does have a good point, she isn't really one to stay mad at people for ages, doesn't do grudges.  


"Yeah" is all I say.  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


The impala pulls up outside my house, and I immediately see Castiel look out his window, stand up, and disappear in the direction of the door. We all get out of the car and walk up to the front door, Cas is already there, smiling and gesturing for us to come inside. As Dean walks through, Cas pulls him into a one-armed hug whilst closing the door. Dean happily returns it and they break apart before Cas walks over to me and pulls me into a hug.  


"Where the hell have you been little bro?" Cas then glances to my face, "Oh My God Gabe! What the happened to your eye?!" here we go...  


"I tripped and fell into a bench, no biggie." I say, trying to look convincing. The look Castiel gives me says that he doesn't believe me, but if he thinks that, he doesn't say anything about it.  


"Okay, just try to be more careful," I can tell he isn't buying my story, but at this point, I really couldn't care less. "Oh, and aunt's in the kitchen, and she's pissed. Good luck l'il bro" _I'm gonna need it_ , I think to myself, _I'm gonna really need it_. I walk to the kitchen door and Sam follows, and takes my hand, squeezing it for moral support. I'm going to tell my aunt the truth.  


_Well this should be fun..._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! Not many people are reading this, but I WILL PERSEVERE :)
> 
> Thought I'd post this chapter early, I'm so pumped for this story! XD
> 
> Next chapter will be the confrontation between Gabriel and his aunt
> 
> Thank you to the_thirteenth_doctors for the positive comment last chapter x <3


	3. Chapter 3 - Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to wait another chapter until the confrontation between Gabe and his aunt

**Cas**

  
  


I hear Gabe open the kitchen door, and the shouting begins. I walk into the lounge where Dean has made himself at home on the sofa, his feet propped up on the small drinks table.  


“Hey Cas, how you doing?” he says as I sit on the chair opposite him.  


“I’m good, yeah, been pretty worried about Gabe though. Do you think he actually ran into a bench, it doesn’t look like it.” I answer, unsure. I mean, how does one even get a black eye from a bench. And I’m pretty sure I saw a bruise underneath his shirt when he took his jacket off.  


“Yeah, I know what you mean, if you ask me, I’d say somebody hit him. It may have been because of his shirt. A bit ‘out-there’ for his second week at a new school.” Dean was right, I shouldn’t have let him wear that shirt. I mean, I’m all for being open about his sexuality, but maybe not in such an obvious way.  


“Yeah, I’ll talk to him later,” I say. “Anyway, how are you? Anything interesting happen since the summer party?” During the summer, there was a huge party over by a lake house. One of Deans friends hosted it and invited Dean, who in turn, invited me. It was really good fun until someone brought out the alcohol and everyone started to get drunk. Then shit hit the goddamn fan. All in all, it’s just been so long since we’ve had a proper chat, we used to be so close.  


“I’m actually pretty good, the only mildly interesting things that’s happened is that I’ve been fixing the car, she’s working really well now.” Oh yeah, I forgot he had a car. Last time I saw that old impala it was in a pretty bad state. I look out the lounge window and spot it in our driveway.  


“It looks beautiful now!” I say, smiling. “Anyway, how’s Sam been?” Dean is like Sam’s older brother, not biologically, but they’re still really close.  


“He’s been great, got into a bit of trouble in the forest park a few days after the party, but it wasn’t anything major, nothing his fault.” Dean looks down and frowns.  


“What happened?” Dean’s eyes darken. I know something must have happened, he wouldn’t have told me if there wasn’t a big story to go with it. But instead of telling me what happened, he gets up, slips his shoes on, grabs his jacket and gestures for me to come with him.  


“I’ll show you,” he says, walking over to me and offering his hand. I grab it, and he pulls me up, keeping hold of my hand until we’re at the door. He picks up an opened and discarded envelope and asks me for a pen. I reach into the keys bowl by the window and hand one to him. He scribbles a note to Sam, and asks if he should write something for my aunt, telling her where we’re going. I say yes before opening the front door and walking out, waiting for him to slip the note under the kitchen door. He jogs through the hall and joins me in the early autumn breeze, pulling his leather jacket closer around himself and walking towards the main black gate. He walks through the gate and waits on the pavement. I close the front door and join him as he starts walking, only a few steps behind.  


“Where _are_ we going?” I say, walking to his side and looking at his stony features. He says nothing, continuing to walk towards the old pub before turning right, towards the bridge and the forest park.  


“Your aunt wasn’t shouting at Sammy’s friend no more.” He says after mere seconds of awkward silence. “Seemed to be quieter in there, just talking.”  


“Yeah, well my aunt’s not a big shouter,” only usually shouts when she’s worried, or somebody’s taken her straighteners.  


“Okay then,” Dean seems off, whatever happened with Sam must’ve been pretty bad, I mean, something could’ve happened to Sam that I’m not aware of. I put my arm on Deans shoulder and turn him to face me, effectively stopping his brisk pace.  


“What?” He asks, “No questions until we get there.” I ignore him.  


“Are you okay?” I say, this earns a sideways glare as he turns his head and continues to walk, the bridge far behind us by now.  


“M’fine.” He mumbles, grabbing my upper arm and pulling me off to the side of the path. He continues to guide me off to the left hand side , before letting go of my arm and motioning for me to follow him down a small dirt path. Branches brush against me and brambles catch on my T-shirt, pricking my skin like tiny needles. The ground is covered in a coating of leaves, not yet old enough to be crunchy.  


We reach a small clearing with a single swing in the middle. The plastic seat of the swing is melted, and the wood burnt. The ground around it lays scorched and there’s traces of seared rope around the chains of the swing.  


“What happened?” I ask, I wonder what could have possibly gone down here that could’ve involved Sam. It looks like an outdoor version of Christian Grey’s basement, it’s horrifying.  


“He didn’t do this did he?!” Sam couldn’t have done this, it’s just not him. After a few deep breaths, Dean finally speaks.  


“N-no... he didn’t. He watched it - well, some of it - and he was criticized massively for not interfering. If he had done something other than just call the cops... he would have been killed too...”  


“Killed!?” I cry “Wait...” I say more quietly, “is this the place where that nine year-old, what was his name... Crowley! was burned to death and stabbed by that crazy Abaddon woman?” A few weeks ago, a boy was stabbed in this park, the police tried to keep it quiet though, so people didn’t get too scared.  


“Yeah...” _fuck_ , if Sam saw that, he must be traumatised...  


“Oh god, is he okay?” I really hope he is. I mean, he looked pretty calm when I saw him earlier.  


“Sort of, he tried to forget about it. Now he only ever breaks down at night when he thinks nobody can see him. I can hear him though, through the window. It’s pretty bad, it messed him up.” _damn..._  


“And does his mum know?” Dean walks over to the swing and sits down on the half-melted plastic, twirling some burnt rope between his fingers.  


“Yeah, there’s not much she can do about it though. She took him to counselling for a couple weeks after, but he wouldn’t talk. He’s talked to me about it, but only sometimes. He’s good at hiding emotion though, which is why we let him go to school. I bet he’ll be going all ‘good Samaritan’ on people, I would if I’d seen what he saw.” _wow_ , that’s not what I was expecting. I move to sit on the scorched floor in front of the swing and look up at Dean. He wears a grim expression on his face and he looks down at me. I sigh.  


I suddenly get an idea, “that may be why Gabe looks so tired, if Sam saw something happening to him - which it certainly looks like something did - then the likelihood of him intervening before anyone got too badly hurt would be quite high.” Speaking of Gabe, I really hope he’s okay, he looked so tired. I’ll get the truth out of him. Or at least I can try...  


Dean gets up and starts walking back the way we came. I follow him, and silently we walk back to the house.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was basically a bit of an exploration into the recent backgrounds of the boys.  
> Also, just a reminder that I do most of my writing on my phone first, so the chapters always look longer than they actually are. :-)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's reading this. Love you my little dinosaurs <3
> 
> Jake :D


End file.
